Computer networks for implementing dynamically reconfigurable computer systems have existed for some time. In an example dynamically reconfigurable computing environment (hereinafter “DRCE”), hardware components (such as servers, CPUs, memories, I/Os, switches, etc.) may be coupled together in a network. These hardware components, together with software components (e.g., operating systems, drivers, applications, etc.), form a common pool of components from which computer systems may be configured. For example, a set of components may be selected from the common pool and dynamically configured to create one or more computer systems having desired performance characteristics. Computer operators may also dynamically reconfigure existing computer systems by adding and/or removing components to suit changing requirements. Grid and/or utility computing approaches from the Hewlett-Packard Company of Palo Alto, Calif. represent examples of DRCE.
Within a DRCE, there may exist different computer systems, all configured using parameters supplied by their human operators. DRCE hardware and software components are, however, not identical. For example, certain CPUs may have greater processing capabilities than others. Even if two components have identical specifications, a component may be more suitable, due to its geographic location or its relative positions vis-à-vis other components, for implementing a given computing solution (i.e., a computer system for executing a given application). Accordingly, for a particular class of solution, some dynamically configured computer systems may perform more optimally than others.
As an example, two dynamically configured computer systems running identical accounting software may have different performance characteristics due to the fact that one computer system may be configured with different hardware components (e.g., with different memories, I/Os, switches, etc.) from the other system. As a further example, even if the above-mentioned two computer systems are configured with identical hardware components, it is possible that one computer system may have better performance than another if, for example, the CPU of the former computer system is disposed closer to its memory subsystem (and therefore can access its memory subsystem more efficiently). As can be appreciated, some computer systems may perform less optimally than others.
Furthermore, even if a dynamically configurable computer system operates satisfactorily at a given point in time, external factors (such as the processing load affecting that computer system or affecting network components that may be shared by that computer system) may change over time, causing the performance to suffer. Performance degradation leads to user dissatisfaction and inefficiency, and a solution is therefore desired.